Not so Restart
by veinedpaily
Summary: Paige has came back to Rosewood after a year in Cali, with a new girlfriend and two kids, only to meet her wife and her friends in the store not an hour after her comeback. Will her love for Emily win and make her stay? Or have the hurt of the past make it impossible for her to? Sequel to 'Just Dumb Luck!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I apologize for the long wait that I have put you through, but I'll try to make it up to you when the start of July comes. I've been busy so I set the story aside but I'm back now with a sequel and I hope that I haven't lost too many followers/ favourites. This is the new one and if you read the last post of my previous story, this one's called "Not so Restart". I hope you like it and I appreciate reviews ;) Enjoy!**

Paige's POV

 _1 year later..._

I sighed as I drove past the sign I never thought I would see so soon again. "Welcome to Rosewood, folks," I muttered under my breath as I drove past the deep forests that was always a threat and a dangerous place when I was a teen. It's been a year since I saw Danielle at the beach and not so strangely, we got back together. To me, it was a heat in the moment kind of thing and I was sure Danielle felt this way as well- until the kids started calling me 'momma'. I told Danielle about my initial plans of driving around country just the day prior and she was apologetic that our fling turned into a parenthood for me. Of course, I shrugged it off because I knew I had to end it the moment I got the call from my parents asking me to get back to Rosewood. I rubbed my temples in frustration, I haven't ended it, not when the kids were already comfortable with me and Danielle already seemed to be getting over Sara. _Seemed to be._ She has been sending not so subtle hints about visiting her in jail when she heard that I was wanted back in Rosewood. I picked up my phone, ignoring the throbbing headache that shot through my head when all the thoughts flooded brain and dialled my mom, silently praying that the radiation wouldn't, _or would_ , burst my brain. "Paige, honey. Hello," I could hear my mom smiling through the phone. "Hey mom. I just got into Rosewood and we're headed to town for a quick stop. Do you and dad need anything?" I remembered doing this frequently when I was younger, when my parents were always too busy to go to the grocery store. I got extra money from stopping by the grocery store and getting breakfast items, et cetera. "How thoughtful of you, Paige but it's fine. We got everything covered. Just make sure you're here for dinner- no wait, we do need some eggs. Your dad requested his favourite breakfast for tomorrow." I could hear the sound of my mom drop and I closed my eyes momentarily after making sure that it was a straight road with no cars around. "How is he?" I asked. When my mom called me yesterday, breaking the news that my father just got back from the hospital because of a close heart attack, I almost jumped out of bed and drove back. It was only my dad's voice that stopped me in the end. _It was like, 2 am afterall._ "He's doing better Paige. We'll both see you at dinner, which I have to prepare for. We'll catch up soon honey."

I pulled into the grocery store and the twins got out immediately, feeling restless after a long drive. "I was about to ask them to stay in the car, but fuck it," I chuckled and followed them out. "Why don't you kids move around with mommy to see what you would like picnic tomorrow?" The twins beamed and ran off, leaving Danielle to flip me off as she followed after them. I smiled at the two restless kids retreating form with Danielle. She gave birth to twins, a guy called Joseph and a girl called Josephine, which she said, and I quote,' the best thing that ever happened to her'. My smile faltered as I remembered a conversation that I had with Emily. _Emily._ I was snapped out of my daze by the front of a trolly hitting my back. "Fuck!" I hissed and tried to clutch at the painful area. Some stranger was deep in a conversation and didn't see me when they turned into the lane that I was blocking the view off. "Shit! Sorry," A flash of panic shot through me as I recognized that voice. _Emily. Fuck._ "Paige?" Emily froze in her tracks as she saw that I was the one that she hit and was currently clutching over. She held her hand up and cupped my face, her eyes beginning to water. "It's been a year-" Emily choked on a sob as the tears started running down her face. The pain was still there and I didn't know how to react but to stare at her. "Momma! Are you okay?" Josephine was crouched at my side and touching the small of my back where I was holding, her forehead with a little frown of worry. "I'm fine, princess. What's up? Aren't you a little young to be running the halls of the alcohol section?" I beared with the pain and stood up, holding Josephine in my arms as I did so. "Mommy asked me to get to you and a trolley because there were too many things that Joe wanted. We can't decide on a lot of things," a frown tugged on her forehead again and I couldn't help but smile. "Get as many as you want. I'm sure Grams and Pops wouldn't mind me helping them pamper you while you're in Rosewood." Josephine smiled brightly as I lowered her down. "Why don't you run back to your mommy and tell her that I'll come look for you later? Momma needs to catch up with some friends," Josephine nodded and shot back the way that she came from. I took a breath and turned around slowly, not ready at all for the sight that would be unfolded. Turns out, it wasn't Emily that has been pushing the trolley, but Spencer. It wasn't them two that was there. The whole group was. Hanna, Aria, Spencer had stone cold glares on her while Emily had a look of hurt etched on her face with fresh tears streaming down her face. "We were just shopping for a girls night," Aria broke the awkward silence. The tension in that space could be cut with a knife. "Now, we need more alcohol," Hanna was next, which earned a hiss from Spencer. 'Hanna' was what she hissed and Hanna just shrugged it off. "I waited a year for you, Paige. A whole fucking year. I gave you space for a whole year, I lived in our lonely house, slept in our bed alone for a whole fucking year. I know what I did hurt you, and I came to terms that you weren't going to forgive me but you fucking promised that you'd come back so I clung onto that hope. Today, you came back. You came back and my hopes shot up high, only to be brought down by a show you decided to show me. I wore the fucking wedding ring for a year, Paige. Your fucking wedding ring." Tears were flowing down her cheeks and the pain etched on her face as her frowned deepened. She pulled the ring out from her finger and threw it at me, reaching her hand into Spencer's bag and pulling out a set of keys. "I'll be waiting in the car. Grab more vodka, Han." Emily shot me one more look and turned on her heels. "Sara's the other mother of the children," I blurted out before I could think of anything. That made Emily stop in her heels and turn back to me. "The kids are eight years old now. Sara had them with my current fling, Danielle. She left suddenly to come to Rosewood," I confessed and looked down to my boots. "I got a call last night that my dad had a near heart attack," I paused as Emily nodded and stepped towards me. "I was planning to call you later about it." I nodded and gave her an appreciative smile, knowing now that she's been taking care of my parents these while. "I came back the first thing this morning and sped all the way. Danielle wants to see Sara as well and-" "Paige! We need a trolley. The kids are throwing things into my arms and they're getting heavy." I heard Danielle call out from the other end of the lane and sighed out. "In a second," I called back and turned around. This conversation was far from over. "Join us for dinner and my parent's place. My mom has to be making my favourite pasta from when I was little. I can get some pizza from downtown and we can have an Italian variety. Please? This conversation is far from over and we know that." My eyes flicked back and forth over them and they finally nodded, after much long of considering. "I'll meet you guys back there," I was about to make my way to the trolleys but stopped short. I turned around and pulled Emily into a searing kiss before bending down and picking up the ring to slip on her finger again.

My mind was still a whirlwind, even after the checkout counter and driving back to my parent's house after getting the pizza. I kissed Emily and slipped the ring back to her finger. Does this mean I forgive her? I had missed her and Danielle wasn't even close to Emily. I told Danielle about Emily the day I saw her again and I was sure that she knew the danger of coming back. We bumped into each other again for a few times in the grocery store, only to have the group backing out awkwardly. It definitely roused Danielle's suspicion, but I wasn't letting anything out there yet.I finally pulled up on my parent's driveway and have a slick looking Audi pull up behind not long after. Spencer came out from the driver's and Hanna rode shot gun while Aria and Emily came out from the back doors. I waited for them to arrive on the porch, Danielle now recognizing them from the store and the kids now getting impatient, before knocking on the door. "Paige, oh." My mom's face drained of colour when she saw the whole group standing at the back. "I bought pizza so we could have a spread during dinner tonight and I invited some of my friends," my mom smiled, hopeful at the reunion that might happen between me and Emily before stepping aside and letting us in. "Hey mom, hey dad." Emily greeted as she walked over to each one of them, giving them a kiss on the cheek. _That was new._ I frowned and gave Emily a questioning look as she smiled sheepishly at me. "Mom, meet Danielle my current ummm..." I trailed off when I didn't know what to label her. Not in front of my wife especially. "Meet Danielle," I said and forced a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs McCullers," Danielle smiled politely and shook my mom's hand. "Please, call me Clare." I brought Danielle to my dad, who was now resting on the recliner he loved so much. "This is my dad. Dad, meet Danielle," I forced another smile as they shook hands. "Mr McCullers, it's a pleasure to meet you." My dad forced a smile at her and didn't bother to correct her and tell her to call him by name. _Well, that's damn fucked._

Dinner wasn't smooth at all. It was like walking on a rocky mountain with no shoes on and having the rocks jab at you all the time. My dad has taken a dislike on Danielle, giving her attention solely to the girls and me. He hardly even knew the girls before and now it was like an old catch up session. "Excuse me," I excused myself from the living room where they were all watching some crappy TV show and went to the kitchen. I poked my head in the fridge and found myself a beer. My dad loved beer, but I was sure he was told to lay off after what just happened. We spent the last couple hours catching up and now it was only left with one conversation to have. I went back outside and plopped on the floor, sipping on the beer that I held myself to. "Mom, can I have a word?" I asked and walked out of the room. "What is it, dear?" "Why did you send me to the store to get eggs. I know that dad's favourite breakfast consists of a lot of eggs, but there were definitely enough for breakfast." I raised my eyebrows as my mom sighed. "Emily was here before you called. She left for the store when Spencer came over to pick her up," She looked up at me sheepishly and gave a timid smile. "You thought it was a good idea to send me straight for her?" My mother's smile only widened a bit as I caught on and her eyebrows raised slightly. "I can't believe you sometimes." I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her, walking back to the living room. "Thanks, mom. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have dared to talk to Emily."

 **AN: This is it folks! The first chapter of the sequel. You all probably hate me but I decided to save the long talk for the second chapter, which will be up hopefully soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait, but I'm back! I want to thank those who are still following this story and I hope that this chapter/s will make up the disappearance! Love you guys and thanks for the support!**

Chapter 2

I knocked on the door and stepped back, ignoring the way my hoodie was rubbing on my bleeding arm. "Paige! Come on in," Emily welcomed me into her home, that was supposed to be ours, and due to the dark porch light failed to notice the blood on my hands. "Hey Paige," Hanna lifted her glass of wine as a greeting. Her eyes widened when her eyes travelled down my body and saw my hand. "Paige! What happened to your hands?" Emily was by my side immediately after sitting down at the nearest couch, examining my hands. "I rolled my sleeves up when I rode my bike here and had a small fall. It's just a small cut on my arm that's all." "Spencer, get the first aid kit," Emily ordered Spencer and I had to bite back a smile. _Still as bossy, gentle and caring as ever._ I was so tempted to close my eyes and enjoy the gentle way Emily was trying to get my sleeve up- "Ow!" I pulled my arm back when she got to the cut. "You have to bear with it, Paige. Look at me," I looked up at her face and her eyes captured me. We stood there for a while, and suddenly; "Done," Emily smiled. I frowned and looked at my sleeve that was already bunched up atop of the cut. "It was difficult to not graze the cut but I got it. You didn't even notice the much of the tugs I had to do," Emily shrugged and her gaze went down. "Jeez McCullers. You're not even sleeping together and you're still so whipped," Hanna shook her head and sipped on her wine. "Hanna!" Spencer and Aria exclaimed at the same time. Out of the corner of my eye, Emily was definitely smiling and blushing. _Same old habits, just like old times._

"That's a long story," Spencer sat back and rubbed her temples. I just explained to them about what was going on with me for the past year. "You feel guilty don't you? That Sara left Danielle for you? That's one of the reasons why you're with her?" I nodded to Aria's question and stayed quiet. Danielle was an amazing person, but she just wasn't... _wasn't Emily._ Emily was silent the whole time, she didn't even nod in acknowledgment at times like the girls did. "Excuse me," she gathered the things used for my arm and stood up. I went to go up with her as she walked into the kitchen, but Spencer's arm stopped me. "I'll go," she said and stood up. "Have you... have you slept with her?" Hanna looked at me pointedly with her arms crossed. "Hanna," Aria groaned out and put her head in her hands. "I never did. We didn't even sleep in the same room until up to a month ago." I looked to see Aria smiling at me. "Danielle's amazing. Smoking hot and stuff, but she isn't Emily." At that sentence, Hanna and Aria came over for a group hug. _Maybe if you play it right, things will get back to normal, McCullers. Maybe it's time._

"Thanks for coming today. It was nice to catch up with you," Spencer smiled at me as she pulled away from the hug. "I'll walk you out," Emily offered as the rest of them went back into the house. "It's already past midnight, Paige. Do you want to stay over? I'm sure the girls won't mind," I thought about Emily's offer, knowing that it wasn't the best time to go back now for many reasons. "Can we sit on the porch swing for a while?" Emily smiled and nodded. "What happened between us back then," I paused and took a breath. "It wasn't you Emily. I still don't get why you did it, but I can't let go of you still. I forgive you, I always will but I can't forget what you did and it still hurts so much to this day," I felt Emily's warm hands holding mine firmly and give it a squeeze. I looked up at her and her eyes caught me again. "I've gone to a therapist after you left for Philly. I didn't tell you this earlier, but I had bipolar disorder." Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. I could've sworn that I fainted for a milisecond when all the feelings came back to me. "I'm sorry," I whispered against her lips when I pulled away. We were both looking into each others' eyes, our lips barely a millimeter apart. "I can't do this, not yet." I watched as Emily's lips formed a sad but understanding smile. "I'll wait for you. I've been doing that for a year, this shouldn't be a problem." I felt Emily's thumb smooth over the top of my hand as she leaned in for a peck. "Stay over, Paige."

I woke up the next morning feeling the warmth of the bed and enveloped in the distinct smell of Emily. I buried my head in the pillow and took a deep breath, letting out a big satisfied smile. "Whipped," I jumped at the voice and looked up to see Spencer smirking down at me. "Chef Fields has called for your presence for breakfast," Spencer said in a mock British tone and walked out of the room with a bow. As she closed the door, I could smell the strong smell of brewed coffee and breakfast and my stomach growled immediately. _If Emily cooked, it would be the best breakfast I had in a year._ I jumped out of bed immediately and bent my head down to smell the shirt that distinctly smelled like Emily as well before walking down the stairs. "Finally. Em wouldn't let us have breakfast until you showed up," Hanna said with a look. I looked over at Emily, that had a smile on her face and she merely shrugged. "It's a pre-celebration celebration," I bit back a smile at the habit of making up dorky stuff. "What's the occasion?" Aria looked from Emily to me, then back to her. "I don't know either, but I hope to soon. Come on Paige, we're all hungry. I bet you missed the Fields' pancakes as well don't you?"

It was around noon when I headed back to my parents' house, remembering the promise of bringing the children to the park. "Where did you go last night honey?" My mum asked me the moment I stepped into the house. She had something behind her smile, as if she already knew where I was. _What am I thinking, of course she knows. Who else do I know in Rosewood?_ "I went to Emily's for a catch up with all of them. It got a little late so I stayed the night," Danielle visibly stiffened at the mention of Emily. "Hey Paige, can I talk to you for a second?" I followed Danielle up into my old room and took a seat beside her on the bed. "I know we came back for your parents, but do you think it's possible to go see Sara?" _Straight to the point I see._ "I knew that you were going to sat this sooner or later. I'll drive us all to the park and let my parents look after the kids. We'll head over to see Sara afterwards." Danielle smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. _That was weird._

"We're here," I turned around and looked at Danielle. "You ready?" She sighed out and shook her head. We were at Philly where we drove out to the maximum security prison, where Sara was. "I don't know, Paige. I want to see her but I'm not ready to," Danielle sighed out and I was pretty sure she was crying. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over, bringing her into my arms. "It's okay, D." Sobs were pouring out of her as she cried into my shoulder. "I'm ready," Danielle finally pulled away and forced a smile after a few minutes. "Not with that kind of make up, you're not," I smirked and leaned over to open the glove compartment.

We were waiting for Sara to make her entry into the room and Danielle's grip was like a vice around my hand. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, much to my surprise since A) I wasn't ready to see her as well, and B) I was pretty sure there wasn't any more blood in my hand. We heard the door opening and looked up simultaneously. "Danielle?" Sara was in obvious shock. "Hello, Sara." Danielle forced another smile at her. _This was going to be a long visit._ "Paige," Sara greeted me. She had eye bags worse than a panda, and she definitely lost a lot of weight. If she had a choice, she would be freaking out over her hair right now. "I'm so sorry," Sara finally said when she sat down. "To who?" Danielle's voice was cold as ice. "Both of you and the kids. How are they?" "Cut the fucking crap, Higgins. You found someone else after you left us and killed her didn't you?" Sara's gaze turned to me after Danielle shot at her. "You told her everything?" I nodded and looked over at Danielle. This time, I reached over to her hand and gripped it tight. I couldn't risk her lashing out over the table. "I told her to tell me everything. I got all your wealth and shit, but I don't fucking want any of it. I don't fucking care if we go broke or starve to death, I'd rather do that than use your money you fucking bitch." Danielle spat out. _Oh sweet baby Jesus, save me._

"Are you alright?" I heard Emily's voice as the girls slid into the booth. "No," I sighed out and shook my head. My parents were looking after the kids and Danielle was in my old room staring into space. "How's Danielle doing?" I looked up at Aria's big doe eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "She didn't say a thing after we left the station. The drive back was so fucking awkward," I said and rolled my shoulders. "And how's Sara doing?" I turned around to look at Hanna. "She's fine I guess. No one can really beat her up. I mean, we've all seen her martial arts. She lost some weight and looks tired," I shrugged again and shook my head. "It's going to be okay, Paige." Spencer smiled at me genuinely and there wasn't a trace of sympathy. _I've had enough of sympathy from my parents._ "I hope so Hastings, I really do." I replied and downed my drink. "It's a night to get wasted."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily's POV

I tucked Paige into bed after she was done throwing up and sighed at the sight. "It's really is going to be okay, Paige. I'm right here for you," I whispered and leaned down to kiss her forehead. The house had four bedrooms, and Paige was getting one of the guest rooms to herself, since we didn't know if she was comfortable sharing a bed with any of us. Previously she took my bed, and I slipped in with Hanna, much to my dismay. I'd really rather be sleeping next to her. "Goodnight," I whispered and went to walk away. "No, don't go," I heard Paige slur out. "Don't leave me," I slowly walked back and smoothed out her hair. "I'll be right back, Paige. Stay put for a bit," I said and walked downstairs hurriedly. "Each of you can get a room, Paige wants to uh," I stopped myself. _What did Paige want to do?_ "I'm sleeping in with Paige tonight. She needs someone," The girls shared a glance and I bounded upstairs, not caring about any comments they wanted to make or what they wanted to think.

I woke up the next morning with Paige cuddled to my side. She had a frown on her forehead and I ran my thumb over it to smooth out the crease, remembering that she does that for me in the past. Her frown disappeared immediately and she snuggled even closer to me, like it was even possible. I felt her stirring beneath me and my body stiffened. "Good morning babe," her husky morning voice rang out. "Paige, it's Emily." She shot up with her eyes open wide like saucers and looked at me, almost horrified. "Uh, yeah morning," She said again, rubbing the back of her neck and looking down. _There's that head dip._ "I'm sorry, I just-" "Thought that I was Danielle? It's okay. I'm going to make breakfast," I said out and slipped out of the room hurriedly. _That hurt._

Paige's POV

"I was going to say I thought I was dreaming that we were back together," I sighed out a little too late. Emily already left the room in such a hurry. Groaning, I flopped back to the bed, feeling the effects of alcohol on me. "Fuck," I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "Poor Paigey is hugging the toilet in there. I was about to go in when she just shot through like a bullet," I heard Hanna's voice outside the bathroom after I spilled my guts out. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth before walking out, looking at the two girls waiting outside the bathroom sheepishly. "Here," Spencer handed me what looked like Tylenol and a glass of water from behind me. "I'm going in first, my bladder is bursting. Sorry Ar," Hanna pushed passed me and shut the door. "Emily has breakfast ready downstairs. Get down quick before we finish everything," Spencer said and pulled me downstairs. "What did you do to her? She look like her dog died," Spencer asked me as we were walking down the stairs. "It's a fucked up moment. I'll tell you about it after the hangover subsides. I can't take the Hastings third degree now," I said and rubbed my temples.

"Em, I love you so much right now," Hanna said as she and Aria descend the stairs. "I can never get enough of your coffee," Hanna continued and sat down at the table. Hanna being Hanna, was oblivious to the tension at the table whereas Aria was looking between me and Emily, then to Spencer. We continued breakfast in silence, making it look like we were all hungover. I was the most hungover since I got totally wasted while the rest of the girls got slightly drunk, except for Emily who was the DD. "We should have a girls' day today," Aria piped up and looked over to Spencer for back up. "Yeah, we can go to the mall and the movies and things," Spencer trailed off awkwardly. _Why must it be now that she goes speechless?_ "Omg it would be so fun!" Hanna exclaimed and started clapping excitedly on the spot. Emily forced a smile and nodded, clearly not looking forward to spending the day with anyone. "Paige?" Everyone's attention was turned to me. "I'd love to but I should go back to check on Danielle and relief my parents of child duty," I sneaked a look at Emily and her face was etched with one look. Hurt.

"I'm home!" I called out to the house when I stepped in. "Momma!" Joseph and Josephine came running from the living room and jumping on me. "Honey, you're finally home. Danielle didn't come out of the room last night and we were so worried we tried calling you, but you never answered. We ended up calling Emily and found out that your phone died," My mum came to tell me and I frowned. I checked my pockets and sure enough, my phone was turned off in my jacket pocket. I tried turning it on, and not surprisingly it was full battery. "I'll go check on her. Thanks mum," I gave my mum a kiss on the cheek, one each for the twins and one to my dad's cheek before bounding up the stairs. I opened my old bedroom door slowly and slipped in as quietly as possible. Danielle was curled into a fetal position on the bed and I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not. I slipped in beside her and tried turning her around, only to be met by a deadweight and slow breathing. _She was asleep._ I slipped out again and grabbed some clothes for a shower. _I'll wake her up after my shower._

That's what I thought. I tried waking her up after the shower, but no avail. _It's already almost four in the afternoon._ I knew that she only slept like that when she pulls an all-nighter when we were study buddies. _She must've stayed awake the whole night because of Sara._ "Kids," I called out and they were by my side almsot immediately. "Let's go cuddle with mummy," the kids beamed and nodded. _They have to miss their mother._ I led them up the stairs and into my bedroom, somewhere I was sure they didn't make it into the house before. I carried them both in bed and slipped into bed next to them. "What do you say we wake mummy up and we head out to get some hot chocolate?" Immediately the kids sat up in bed and looked at me to get me started. They were extremely excited to have hot chocolate frequently here in the cold whether, since it wasn't such a risk of them getting sick than it was in the hotter weather climate of California. "Danielle," I softly shook her after switching places with the twins. "Dani," I tried the various nicknames I had for her. Also to no avail. "Kids, you both go get dressed and wait for me in the living room okay? I'll do the waking up. You know how grumpy mummy is when she wakes up," the kids giggled and shot out of the room, not forgetting to shut the door behind them. I smiled at their manners and a distant memory. _"Remember kids, always shut a door behind you when you find the door shut in the first place."_ I shook Danielle gently again and she turned around to snuggle into my arms. I frowned at the sight of her face. It was stained with make up and her hair was a mess. She looked like she was crying for hours. _Well, she probably did._ I mentally shrugged and used my thumb to crease out the frown on her forehead. I smiled at yet another distant memory, where I used to do that for Emily. "Mmm," I heard Danielle finally stirring. "Oh, hey."

The kids were in bed and my parents were watching TV in the living room. Danielle finally sucked it up and put on a front for a few hours while we brought the kids out and had dinner together as a complete family. It was one of those rare moments that her caffeine addiction didn't kick in. We even walked by The Brew. "We have to talk, Dani," I finally spoke up. Danielle has gone quiet again and she was just seated on the chair staring on the floor. _Silence._ I walked over to the chair that she was seated on and knelt down in front of her. "Look at me," I demanded. Her gaze slowly switched to mine and it only showed hurt, sadness, and almost as grave as death. "Danielle, talk to me. Maybe you don't want to for me,but think of the kids. They were so happy that we got to go out just now. They miss their mummy," I sighed out and stood up, pulling her into my arms. "Can we just stay like this for a while?" Danielle stood up and I did what she wanted me to, holding her in my arms.

A few minutes later, she pulled away and led me to the bed. "I'm sorry I've been like that. I'm such a fuck up," I shook my head and pulled her in again. "Take your time to tell me, D," I rubbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "It's okay," I whispered when I felt her nose brush against my neck for a closer feel. "I feel like such a mess. I've ended things, forever and officially, with the love of my life, whom is in jail. The person that's the other mother of my kids because let's face it Paige, you're going to get back with Emily anyway." Danielle sighed out and looked up at me. I looked down at her apologetically. She was right. Emily has always been the one for me. We both knew that things were ending the night I got the call from my mum regarding my dad. "I have a proper job, I know the kids won't mind not having another parent, but I still don't feel safe. I don't feel homely and it frustrates me so fucking badly," Danielle sighed again and I knew she was starting to get frustrated. "I might have a solution."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paige's POV

"I might have a solution," I breathed out. Never would I have thought things would turn out this way. I took a breath and looked at Danielle again. "Paige! There's someone here for you," my mum called up the stairs. "Coming!" I called back down and shot Danielle and apologetic glance before making my way downstairs. I walked down to see Spencer standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs with a weird expression on her face. "Spencer, is Emily alright?" She cocked an eyebrow at me and rolled her eyes. "She's fine, sorta. We need to talk, Paige." She glanced over to my parents whom were doing a terrible job of pretending not to eavesdrop. "Let's go outside and sit by the pool," I gestured her outside and we went to the back of the house.

"So what's up?" I asked after we set down by the pool deck. "Emily's a mess. I don't know what happened between the both of you this morning but ever since breakfast she hasn't said anything and ever since you left she hasn't gotten out of her room or her head out of the pillow you slept in." I sighed out and rubbed my temples. "I called her babe this morning and she brushed it off saying that I thought she was Danielle," I looked over at Spencer and she had both eyebrows raised, silently asking me to continue. "She bounded out of the room after that, before I could even say anything. Truth is, I wanted to tell her it was because I thought we were back together. Spence, you don't know how happy, no that's not the word, how whole I felt when I woke up to her scent and her body on me this morning. It's been so long and it felt so good. I missed her and she thought it wrongly and got hurt. Especially after we kissed yesterday," Spencer smacked my arm as her eyes widened. "Ow! What gives? She didn't tell?" Spencer rolled her eyes at me, "are you fucking serious? I told you she didn't say anything to us. You have to come with me to fix this, Paige. We had to make lunch for ourselves in the Fields' and you know how the women in that household preserves their kitchen. It wasn't an easy task to keep it clean while cooking, especially with Hanna around, but getting Emily to eat was proven to be a harder task. We ordered her favourite pizza from her favourite pizza place for dinner and she didn't even look at it when we brought it up to her just now." "Let me grab my jacket and change my pants first."

After I had changed out of my pajama pants and gave everyone a quick explanation and apology, I rushed out of the house and into Spencer's car. One thing to know about Emily, her favourite pizza, especially from her favourite pizza place, was the key to fixing her through everything. It was like her kryptonite. I wouldn't be surprised if she chose that pizza over me. We arrived shortly, thanks to Spencer's speed and the close distance of my parents house to what was supposed to be my house. I walked in after Spencer and saw Aria and Hanna's face light up. "There comes Batman. Please, your biggest challenger awaits," Hanna gave a dramatic bow and gestured towards the stairs, Spencer and Aria rolling their eyes at her antics. I chuckled and walked up the stairs.

"You can do this, McCullers." I said quietly to myself and knocked on the door. The room was only lit by the small lamp she has on the bookshelf by the window seat. It was mostly dim on her side, also the bed side, and sure enough, her face was still buried in the pillow I used last night. I took off my jacket and draped it across the railing at the foot of the bed. "Emily?" I whispered and gently reached out to stroke her arm. I knew by her breathing that she wasn't asleep, and how she stiffened when she heard my voice, or how she stiffened even more when I stroked her arm. "Baby, hey. It's me." I moved her hair out of her face and found her looking straight at me. It scared me a little bit, I have to admit, but the look in her eyes covered the scare. Guilt covered the scare. There was something about Emily's eyes that have been there since the first time I saw her. They hit you right in the gut and right now, Emily's eyes was clouded with the look of a little girl that was vulnerable. All I wanted to do was to bring her into my arms and kiss her just to keep her eyes closed. _I'm so screwed._

"Scoot over, Fields." I told her once I found what I needed to in her drawer. She moved over and I got under the covers with her, pulling her close to me. "Remember this?" I held up the promise ring that we had when we were back in high school, just before I left for college. I felt her nod against my chest and continued. "Do you remember what we promised each other?" I felt her nod and take a breath. "We promised to love each other for the rest of our lives no matter who we find and to take care of ourselves." I smiled to myself. _She still remembered so clearly after so long._ "Well, since you're still keeping this ring, you have to keep the promise. Now tell me, have you been taking good care of yourself?" I felt her hesitate before nodding. "Then what is it about you not eating since breakfast?" I felt Emily wrap her arms around me and she snuggled closer, taking a deep breath of my scent. "We promised to love each other for the rest of our lives. Do you still love me, Paige?" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head, taking in her scent for myself. "Of course I do, sweetie. I never stopped," I felt Emily relax after I said that. "Can you say it? Can you tell me that you love me?" _See what I mean about little girl that was so fucking vulnerable?_ I pulled away slightly and saw a few tear streaks making their way down Emily's cheek. I brushed them away with my thumb and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I love you, Emily Fields."

As stupid as it sounds, since I was supposed to convince her to eat, we fell asleep cuddling on her bed- after a few more kisses of course. The next morning however, Emily had a huge appetite. Not only did she eat up the breakfast she whipped up, she finished the leftover pasta that was prepared for lunch the previous day, and the few slices of pizza that was leftover for her last night as well. "Wow Em, did Paige do you for the whole night? Quite the appetite you have there," Hanna remarked when she saw Emily putting away the last of her dishes. "Hanna!" Spencer and Aria barked out, whereas Emily just flipped her off and I was left blushing. "Girls, thanks for staying over, but I think it's time you guys head home? I mean you've been here for a few days and I don't think any of your guys would appreciate your absence." "You're always thinking about us, Emily," Spencer started. "Yeah, are you sure you're okay? Or do you guys just want to christen the whole house and we're cockblocking?" Hanna asked which again earned her barks of her name. "What she's trying to say is, we can still stay here, Em. Our guys know how much we mean to each other and how important we are to each other," Aria butted in. "I'm fine. All of you should go back, Paige included." I looked at Emily, trying to read her. She was fine, but I could tell that it took a lot of courage to say what she had to. "How about we meet for girls' night on Friday?" Emily suggested. _Oh no Fields, you're not getting rid of me that easily._

The moment we stepped out of the house, I told the girls my plan. I was going to head home and stay there long enough to have an arguement with Danielle. Of course the time I had to use for arguing would be used to explain the my parents, my kids and my... and Danielle why I would be going away for Emily's for a few days. Then again, I still had to tell Danielle the solution that I had for her. After explaining everything, I made sure that the stuff I grabbed looked like I was in a hurry and that I was angry. It won't be the first time I ran away from home anyway, oops. "Paige, you still haven't told me the solution that you had," Danielle said as I was walking out of the room. "Right," I sighed out and sat back down with her on the bed. "Dan, why don't you move to Rosewood? I mean, like you said, it's a given that I'm coming back here to be with Emily," I paused as I saw the cringe that Danielle wore on her face. "You can move here with the kids and start a new. I mean, if you sell the house and the car you have in Cali, it's surely enough to start a living here in this small town. I'll be here, and so will the girls and my parents. We'll be here for you and I'm telling you, once you're friends with the girls, it's difficult not to have a family." I could tell that my idea was setting gears in her head and she was actually thinking about it. "Look, when you're frustrated, I already know to leave you alone and right now the frustration from last night haven't seem to go, so I'll just go to Em's okay? Besides, you have the kids here and she has no one. I'll see you next week," I kissed her forehead and walked out, straight to the car and started my week stay at Emily's.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to give a shoutout out and a huge thank you to the guest and _bedbeden12_ for letting me know that it wasn't chapter 5 that I posted but chapter 2 instead. You wouldn't have gotten chapter 6 in that case. Nevertheless, I find things escalating really quickly guys. Is it too fast? Or should I slow things down a little? Emily and Paige will be back together, but I'm not too sure when. It's up to you guys. Soon, or should Paige have a little more time to mend her wounds? And I do realize that I used Sara's name, but not Sara Harvey. I mean, I've written this fanfic before Sara even came out in PLL. Review please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 5

Emily's POV

"Paige?" I opened the door, shocked to see Paige at the door with an over stuffed bag. "Can I come in?" _Well, she doesn't sound too happy._ "Sure, of course." I followed her in and she was standing awkwardly by the living room. "Have a seat, Paige. This is your home too," Paige smiled at me and I could feel my insides melt at the sight. _That smile will be the death of me._ "What's up?" I asked cautiously. "Danielle and I got into a fight. It's over something stupid and I figured I was the one that had to leave since she didn't have anywhere else to go," I bit back a smile. _Always such a gentleman._ "Well, you're welcome to stay here. Do you want anything to drink?" "A beer, please?" I went into the kitchen and couldn't help but feel worried. _If it was nothing major, surely she didn't have to leave her parents' home, did she?_ "Thanks," Paige took the beer and took a few grateful gulps of it. "Do you want to talk about it?" I offered. I didn't really want to know about Danielle, or anything that has to do with the both of them together, but hey, I had to be polite. "Can we put on a movie first? Any movie. I just want to take my mind off things." I stood up and went to the shelves to look for the movie I already knew I want to watch. "Can you go make us some popcorn?" I heard Paige leave the room and make her way into the kitchen. When she came back, she gave me an unimpressed look at the movie I was holding up. "Really, Em? Rudy?" I gave a triumph smirk and shrugged. "You did say _any_ movie."

Paige's POV

Emily and I was seated at each end of the couch at the start of the movie, but we somehow ended up snuggling under the blanket that was draped over the couch. "Danielle said that I was pampering the kids too much and that I didn't know how to discipline them. Something about how the kids would favour me over her and that they weren't even my real kids," I made up a lie to Emily. "Oh Paige," I felt Emily kiss the top of my head and pull me closer to her. I took in a deep breath of her scent and sighed out. "I knew she didn't mean it and she regretted it the moment she said it. She's been frustrated and angry since we went to see Sara. I know from experience that I should leave her alone until she cools down." I felt Emily nod against me head, "You can stay however long you want to, Paige. It gets lonely here. It'll be nice to have company around here sometime." I smiled and snuggled in closer to Emily. It was nice to have her as company for the next few days.

Emily and I switched positions and she was now the one that was cuddled up to me. The movie was coming to an end and I was eating popcorn to keep me awake throughout the movie. Eventually, the movie ended and I switched off the television. That was when I heard it. The soft breathing that was coming out of Emily. _She fell asleep._ I smiled to myself and silently debated whether to leave her sleeping or to get her up. _She's already letting me sleepover. Getting her to get the couch wouldn't be such a good idea._ "Em..." I softly called her. No response. There was another thing about Emily. When she was really tired, or really comfortable, she tends to fall into a deep slumber, one where she won't wake until she was satisfied. Which means, I would have to carry her up. Sighing, I moved the now empty bowl to the coffee table and adjusted our positions so it would be easier for me to carry her upstairs.

I settled Emily under the covers and gave her forehead a kiss before turning around. "Don't go," I turned around to see Emily's eyes slightly open. "Stay with me," she slurred out again. I walked over and pulled her into a light reassuring kiss. "I'll be right back, Em." I rushed out of the room to clean the mess of beer bottles and the buttered popcorn bowl downstairs. I made sure that the doors and windows were locked, the lights were off and grabbed my overnight bag. When I washed up and got changed, Emily was already fast asleep on her bed. I stood at the end of the bed and stared at her. _Would it be right to sleep in the same bed with her? Would she freak out in the morning?_ I couldn't help but have those thoughts go through my head. Last time I slept in the same bed as she did, she got so upset she didn't have her meals. _Oh fuck it. A promise is a promise._ Without another thought, I slipped under the covers beside her. Emily turned around immediately and snuggled into my side, as if she knew I was in the bed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. This was going to be a great stayover.

Next morning

"Wakey wakey," I stirred to the light shake on my shoulder and saw that Emily was standing by the side of the bed. "I made breakfast for you," I looked around and saw the tray of food that Emily had brought up for me. "Breakfast in bed? That's a nice surprise. What did I do to deserve this, Fields?" Emily smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Well, I just thought that after the arguement yesterday you would be feeling upset. I just thought I'd try to cheer you up a little," Emily shrugged and looked down sheepishly. I smiled at her thoughtfulness and pulled her down for another kiss. "Being here with you already cheers me up, Em. Thank you," I sat up and took the tray to my lap. Giving it a once over, I saw that it consisted of my favourites. My eyes lit up especially at one of them. "Cookie Crisp!" A smile stretched across my face as I looked up at Emily. It was both our favourite breakfast cereal. "Danielle didn't let me or the kids have any because she said the sugar content was too high for a breakfast cereal," I commented and immediately dug in. Of course, only to realize what I said after a few mouthfuls. "I'm sorry," I turned my gaze up to Emily slowly and saw her smiling. "It's okay, Paige. I don't mind hearing about your girlfriend. I mean, it has been a year and we've yet to have a catch up. I'm bound to hear about her soon anyway." I was about to say something but got interrupted by Emily's stomach growling. "Have you eaten?" Emily gave a shy smile and shook her head. "Come here. There's more than enough for two," I scooted over and pulled her down onto the bed. "Paige, I'll just go down to make another share. You know your appetite in the mornings and this is just enough for you," I looked at her for a moment and she gave me a look, one that said 'what?' "So? Share with me and we'll grab an early lunch later on. I like sharing, with you at least." Emily opened her mouth to argue but I just cut her off by putting a spoonful of Cookie Crisp into her mouth.

"Paige," Emily started. We just finished breakfast and was cuddling on her bed and playing some show on the television. "Hmm?" I was stroking my fingertips along her bare arm. Something both of us loved. "What are we?" I stopped my movements and stiffened immediately. "I mean, are you still seeing Danielle? Because if you are, I don't think it's fair on anybody for us to be so... close." I paused, retracting my arms around her and cleared my throat. "Why didn't we watch the movie here last night?" I tried changing the subject. "I had a no food in the room rule, but you're an exception. Don't change the subject, Paige." I sighed out felt around my neck for the necklace. I pulled it out and it showed my wedding ring. "Danielle and I were never official, Emily. Believe it or not, we haven't even shared a proper kiss. I'm married to you, Emily. Sure, I moved in with Danielle and we slept on the same bed together, but it was only after the kids had their suspicion. You know I love kids and when they started calling me their mom, I couldn't refuse them. It was my fault after all that Sara left them. We were both lonely and lost so we seeked comfort in each other. We were like a proper family, but my heart was always with you. I left Rosewood but my heart never did. It stayed here, with you. Danielle and I shared kisses on cheeks and foreheads. That's it, Em. The only person I'd kiss is you." I paused, knowing that I had to take this step sooner or later. "I love you so much, Emily." When I finished, I looked up to see that Emily had tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Paige." Just like that, our lips met. Tongues touched as we explored the familiar feeling of each others' mouths and we lowered down onto the bed. _I loved her and I never stopped._

 **AN2: Do I write the part where they have sex or no? The next chapter is mostly up to votes so please review or I wouldn't know what to write. Hope you enjoyed this and the recent updates. Review please!**


End file.
